Episódio 1: Awake - Roteiro
Caro(a) leitor(a), está pagina possui todos os diálogos ditos no jogo, tanto as escolhas e até mesmo bate-bocas. Prologo Ao iniciarmos o jogo, começamos no cenário onde Chloe está em pé, fardada de moletom preto com detalhes de caveira na manga, uma camisa por baixo da Firewalk — vermelha escura, colar, uma calça jeans azul rasgada, tênis e pulseiras, fumando um cigarro nos trilhos do trem. O trem a vê, e começa a buzinar com farol alto. Chloe vê e pula antes do trem passar. Ela olha a serraria e vai em direção a um caminho o qual possui uma cerca. Chloe: (pensando) Nem acredito que o Firewalk tá tocando na antiga serraria. Que foda! Minha mãe me mata se souber que eu tô aqui. Ao olhar para a placa, ela lê: "Não pode passar? Não fode." Ela pula a cerca. Chloe caminha, e a câmera irá abrir o cenário para visualizar maior como é a serraria. Após isto, irá focar em Chloe de volta. Chloe: Puta merda. Este lugar é irado. Chloe visualiza o galpão e poderá explorar o cenário. Chloe: (pensando) Se eu quiser entrar, vou ter que passar por aquela porta. Antiga Serraria (externo) Objetos interativos Chloe poderá encontrar uma segunda porta na serraria. Olhar= Olhar Uma segunda porta pra dentro? Tão perto, e ao mesmo tão longe. |-|Escutar= Escutar Essa banda é foda demais. Eu tenho que entrar! Garrafa de Gasolina= Garrafa de Gasolina Imagino que segurança contra incêndios não seja uma prioridade por aqui. |-|Bilhete= Bilhete Bilhete de apostas Se eu tivesse devendo mil pratas pra alguém, taria me borrando toda. |-|Maquinário= Maquinário Essa serra parece antiga. Há quanto tempo será que a serraria fechou? |-|Vagão= Vagão Um velho vagão de madeira. Deve fazer muito tempo que ninguém trabalha aqui. |-|Caixa p/ cães= Caixa p/ cães Esse lugar virou um verdadeiro depósito de lixo com o tempo. |-|Motos= Motos Eu entraria numa gangue de motoqueiros... se eu tivesse amigos. |-|Fogueira= Fogueira (ao observar a fogueira e pensando): Alguns dizem que o fim do mundo será com fogo. Reflexão: Minha mãe ia arrancar os pentelhos se soubesse que eu caminhei por uma hora só pra ir num show. Esse lugar é suspeito pra cacete. Um prédio velho e abandonado no meio do nada, a quilômetros de casa? Casa... é. Agora lembrei por que eu tô aqui. Qualquer lugar é melhor que lá em casa. |-|Arte na moto= Arte na moto Nada mais "fodão" que um desenho de florzinha. |-|Grafite= Grafite Chloe poderá olhar um trailer e comentar: Esse trailer tá pedindo uma arte. Mas, se eu fizer aqui, alguém vai me ver. Ao ir na lateral oposta do trailer e olhar: Ah, uma tela perfeita pra trabalhar. Chloe poderá pichar com dois estilos de desenhos diferentes no trailer: - Não produzimos droga!= Não produzimos droga! Chloe: Agora, o que escrever... '' (ela picha) '''Chloe:' (pensando) "Definitivamente não produzimos drogas aqui!" Ao observar: Perdão, senhor policial, tá escrito o quê no meu trailer? }} Área externa Discussão entre dois caras Primeiro argumento ---- Primeiro homem: Esse é exatamente o seu problema. zomba Significa você. Sim, seu problema. Não é meu. burla Eu sei o seu tipo. Conheço suas desculpas de besteira também. burlescas Talvez eu devesse te dar um tapa destas desculpas de você. Segundo homem: Mas... R-realmente não é a minha culpa. Primeiro homem: Você está sempre culpando todo mundo, menos você. Observar a discussão ---- Chloe: (ao observar a discussão de dois caras) Esses caras tão prestes a dar uns pegas. Ou não. Caramba. (ao observar novamente): É melhor eu não arrumar problemas com esse cara.. Segundo argumento ---- Segundo homem: Eu entendo, entendo, realmente e--e isto não vai acontecer de novo. Eu juro! Você pode confiar em mim, eu prometo. Eu realmente entendi agora, eu vou fazer. Primeiro homem: Irá? Porque confiança pra mim é dada pelo que você faz, não por palavras. Entendeu? Segurança do galpão Chloe (pensando): Preciso pensar em como passar por esse cara. Segurança: Pois não, senhorita? Chloe: Me deixa entrar, olha! É de verdade. (Ela mostra a sua identidade ao segurança). Segurança: (analisa) Não está mal falseado, pirralha. Mas você está abusando. Acho bom você se mandar. Chloe sai frustada e pensa: Ele não manda em mim. Será que eu volto e confronto ele? Ou será que algo por aqui pode me ajudar a convencê-lo? Chloe volta e fala novamente com o segurança. Segurança: Caramba, de novo? O que você quer, pirralha? A serraria= A serraria Chloe: Essa é a antiga serraria, né? Ouvi dizer que o Firewalk tá tocando aí. Essa banda é irada. Segurança: (olha para a porta) Não. Chloe: Tá brincando, né? Segurança: É melhor você sumir e acabou. |-|Sua moto= Sua moto Chloe: Aquela moto ali é sua? Segurança: É. Chloe: Ah, é... bem bacana. Segurança: Puxa, obrigado... Algo mais? |-|Ir embora= Ir embora Chloe: Deixa pra lá (Chloe sai andando) Segurança: Isso aí, circulando. |-|Me deixa entrar, agora!= Me deixa entrar, agora! Ao escolher a opção "Me deixa entrar, agora", o jogador irá experimentar pela primeira vez a opção do desafio de bate bocaDe acordo com a citação do desafio de bate boca: No bate-boca, você usa argumentos e insultos para convencer alguém a fazer o que você quer.É mostrado um status de argumentos, o qual Chloe poderá pontuar se argumentar bem ou o seu oponente pontuar, em caso de errar. Neste para Chloe ganhar, ela deverá responder corretamente cinco vezes. Nota: Em alguns diálogos, se tiverem apenas a resposta de Chloe, isto é uma definição de que a mesma venceu a discussão ou perdeu. Chloe: (pensando) Tenho que convencer esse brutamontes que não vou desistir até ele me deixar entrar. Chloe: Não se lembra como é ser adolescente? Só quero ver a banda. Segurança: Achei que já tivessemos falado disso. Não tá na sua hora de dormir? - Nada de dormir= Nada de dormir. Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Eu não durmo. Isso é pros fracos. Segurança: Que fofa. Mas eu não conheço você. - Me quebra essa.= Me quebra essa. O segurança ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Qual é, cara! Me quebra essa! Segurança: Para de tentar ser fofinha e cai fora. }} - "Fofinha" não é comigo.= "Fofinha" não é comigo. Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Olha bem pra mim. Eu pareço "fofinha"? Ou pareço que vou acabar com você? Segurança: Tá bom, pirralha. Já saquei, você é durona. - Fofura é relativa.= Fofura é relativa. Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Gatinhos andando de lambretinhas são fofinhos. Eu tô mais pra... Red Sonja pilotando um Panzer. Segurança: Tá bom, pirralha. Já saquei, você é durona. }} - Beleza. Vou entrar escondida.= Beleza. Vou entrar escondida. O segurança ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Sabe de uma coisa? Não preciso da sua permissão. Vou achar um jeito de entrar. Segurança: Garotas como você acabam desfeitas lá dentro. ... Tá, você é engraçada. Mas não importa. - Não sou pirralha!= Não sou pirralha! Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Pirralha é o cacete! Outras coisas que não sou: Senhorita. Mocinha. Amor. Docinho. Segurança:: Uma garota como você... Não posso te proteger lá dentro. }} - As garotas que mandam.= As garotas que mandam Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Garotas? São as garotas que mandam, idiota. Eu sei me virar. Segurança: A chefia me mata se eu te deixar entrar. - Flores na sua moto?= Flores na sua moto? Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Uma garota como você cheia de florzinhas na moto não deveria vir de moral pra cima de mim. Segurança: Isso é uma arte tradicional de Samoa--! (risos) Olha. Meu chefe decide quem entra, tá ok? - Não tô preocupada.= Não tô preocupada O segurança ganha ou soma mais um ponto Chloe: Isso é problema meu. Deixa que eu me preocupo com isso. Segurança: A chefia me mata se eu te deixar entrar. }} - Faz vista grossa.= Faz vista grossa. Segurança ganha ou soma mais um ponto Chloe: E só fazer vista grossa. Ninguém vai saber! Além do mais, todo me adora. Eu sou engraçada. Segurança: Gente engraçada acaba apanhando por aqui. - Que chefia, o quê.= Que chefia, o quê. Chloe ganha ou soma mais um ponto Chloe: Que chefia, o quê. Foda-se ele e fodam-se as regras, cara! Segurança: Olha. Meu chefe decide quem entra, tá ok? }} - Vai se foder.= Vai se foder. Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Sabe... eu nem queria mesmo entrar. Vai se... FO-DER! Segurança: Essa atitude não vai funcionar comigo. - Você tá muito tenso.= Você tá muito tenso. Segurança ganha +1 ponto Chloe: ' ''Cara, relaxa aí. Você tá tão tenso que vai acabar explodindo. '''Segurança: (olhando mais sério) Continua me provocando pra ver o que vai acontecer. }} - Deixa de ser fresco.= Deixa de ser fresco. Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Eu te magoei? Você vai pra casa agora comer um pacotão de biscoito e chorar no escuro em posição fetal? Segurança: Sabe, o Damon até que era capaz de gostar de você... - É sério esse bracelete.= É sério esse bracelete. Chloe ganha +1 ponto Chloe: Ah, olha, o Bowser ligou. Ele quer as joias dele de volta. Segurança: Sabe, o Damon até que era capaz de gostar de você... }} - Me ajuda aí, vai!= Me ajuda aí, vai! Chloe perde. Chloe: Ahn... já tô ficando sem tiradas sarcásticas, então, que tal: você fede. Agora sai da minha frente! O segurança não deixa Chloe entrar - Que se dane o Damon.= Que se dane o Damon. Chloe ganha. Chloe: Damon? Será que devo me importar com o que ele acha? Vejamos... não! O segurança deixa Chloe entrar }} - Chloe perdeu= Chloe perdeu Segurança: Porque não bota nessa sua cabecinha dura que você não---'' '''Chloe:' O que foi? Não sabe como--'' '''Segurança:' Se me deixar terminar, vai entender que--'' '''Chloe:' Entender o quê? Que você é patético--'' '''Segurança:' (irritado)Você não vai entrar! Agora dá o fora daqui! Chloe sai andando e pensa: Ótimo. E agora, como faço pra entrar? Ela pega uma caixa de transporte para cachorros e arrasta até uma segunda porta da serraria. Com isto, ele sobe e destranca. E entra na serraria. }} Antiga serraria (interno) Chloe entra na serraria após passar pelo segurança na lábia ou pela segunda porta, na lateral da principal. Ela observa ao redor e fica eufórica. Chloe: (pensando) Que irado! Cadela late para Chloe. Homem estranho: Ei, Delia! Junto. Chloe: (para o homem) Cadela fofa. Chloe: (pensando) E só seguir as luzes e o som. Mal posso esperar para entrar lá e aloprar! Objetos Interativos Pichação Chloe: (ao olhar) Damon Merrick de novo. Quem é esse cara? ---- Chloe poderá olhar um alvo p/ dardos e pensará: Isso me lembra como eu faço escolhas importantes na vida. Chloe poderá olhar para uma caixa de apoio, o qual em cima desta caixa há seringas, e pensará: Não, valeu. É sempre bom evitar uma hepatite. Chloe poderá olhar para um pôster: Quanta classe. Chloe poderá olhar para um balde de cerveja: Cerveja gelada, dando bobeira? e pegar Beba mais, sinta menos. Pode deixar. (Em construção) Pessoas da serraria Homem estranho e a cadela Chloe poderá interagir com a cadela do homem estranho Chloe: (olhando para a cadela) Que cadela brava. Chloe: (ao fazer carinho) Qual o nome dela? Homem estranho: Delia. (comenta) Ela não costuma gostar de gente. Chloe: É, eu também não. Garota na mesa Chloe: (pensando) Fica sóbria, garota! Tá perdendo o show! Ao ir para a próxima mesa, há um homem e mulher (sabe-se lá se é casal). Chloe: (pensando) Como consegue ficar aí de boa, enquanto o Firewalk tá arregaçando ali do lado? Vendedor de camisas Se o jogador decidir escolher a opção, "olhar", Chloe irá pensar: Que camiseta irada. Chloe: Ei, tá vendendo--'' '''Vendedor:' Vinte pratas! Chloe: Que? Vendedor: Vinte pratas pela camiseta. Chloe: Isso é... bem caro. Ela sai, e pensa Babaca. Na segunda interação novamente. Vendedor: Se não tem vinte pratas, cai fora. Chloe: (pensando) Que babaca. Ao interagir novamente com o vendedor pela terceira vez. Vendedor: Ei! Já falei que são vinte pratas. Quer tomar uma surra? Chloe: (pensando) Que cara babaca. Se eu quiser uma camiseta, vou ter que ser criativa. Ao caminhar um pouco a frente, Chloe nota a porta do carro aberta e o freio de mão. Chloe: (pensando) Se eu soltar o freio de mão, o carro vai começar a descer. Será que eu quero uma camiseta do Firewalk tanto assim? Acho que sim. Chloe: (indo soltar o freio de mão) Lamento, cara. Talvez não devesse cobrar em demasia. Após soltar, o carro começa a andar e o vendedor nota e lamenta. Ah, caralho, não, não, não, não, não! Qual é! Chloe: (pensando) Obrigado por tudo. Babaca. A partir disto, Chloe poderá pegar a camisa do Firewalk. Chloe: (pensando) Isso aí. O doce sabor da vitória. Ao notar uma caixa com dinheiro, ela comenta Isso é tipo... duzentas pratas! Roubar o dinheiro= Roubar Puta merda. Tô rica!''Ela poderá usar para comprar Maconha com Frank ou guardar para mais tarde |-|Não roubar= Não roubou ''Não vale a pena. É capaz desses caras me queimarem viva.''Ela não poderá comprar Maconha de Frank e não terá consequências da ação ''Interação alternativa com o vendedor'' ---- Se o jogador decidir escolher a opção, "olhar", Chloe irá pensar: ''Que camiseta irada. Caso Chloe for direto tentar pegar a camisa, o vendedor irá bater na sua mão e irá falar. Vendedor: Vinte pratas, boneca. Chloe: (com a mão esquerda sob a sua mão direita)Vinte pratas! Que roubo. E não me chama de "boneca". Vendedor: Beleza. Vinte pratas, ladra. ---- Frank Bowers Chloe: (ao olhar) Frank Bowers? O que ele tá fazendo aqui? Chloe: (ao interagir) E aí, Frank! Frank: (Não muito surpreso) Oi... Chloe: Chloe. Frank: Eu sei o seu nome, idiota. Eu te vendi maconha todo mês durante um ano. E esse visú? Tachinha? Acho que tá forçando a barra. O que cê tá fazendo aqui? Chloe: (eufórica) Vim ver o Firewalk, cara. Eles são foda. Frank: Como cê ficou sabendo dessa parada? Chloe: (surpresa) Ué, pela internet. Não é óbvio? Frank: Sério? Maldita criançada... Tem uma erva aí?= Tem uma erva aí? Chloe: Então, tem algum aí? Seria ótimo ter uma brisa agora pra relaxar. Frank: Claro. Assim que você pagar as 175 pratas que me deve. - Faz fiado?= Faz fiado? Chloe: (esperançosa) Não dá pra me fazer fiado? Você sabe que eu pago. Frank: Sem essa. Eu já aprendi da última vez. A grana primeiro. }} |-|Você vem sempre aqui?= Você vem sempre aqui? Chloe: Então... você vem sempre aqui ou... Frank: (seco) Sim. Chloe: É, bacana. Frank: (seco) Que bom que você aprova. |-|Deixa pra lá= Deixa pra lá Chloe: Te vejo depois. Frank: Que se dane. Acesso ao palco Chloe: (ao observar e pensar) Cacete, tem muita gente aqui. Chloe: (ao acessar) Lá vamos nós Ao tentar entrar, Chloe não consegue e acaba sendo empurrada e esbarrando em dois caras estranhos. Caras estranhos Chloe: (pensando) Ah, merda Cara estranho: Ei, você tá bem? Chloe: Tô de boa. Chloe tenta sair mas o cara estranho a impede. Cara estranho: Relaxa. Você que trombou em mim, lembra? Insultar= Insultar Chloe: Cai fora, cara. Cara estranho: Você não sabe quem eu sou, né? Chloe: Ahn, não. E tô cagando pra isso. Chloe vai caminhando e o cara estranho vira para trás. Cara estranho: Vamos ver se tá com essa moral toda, então. Segundo cara estranho: Vaca. Chloe mostra o dedo do meio e sai do tumulto. Chloe: (pensando) É, já vi que não vai rolar bate-cabeça pra mim. Beleza. |-|Desculpar-se= Desculpar-se Chloe: É, foi mal, cara. Cara estranho: Você não sabe quem eu sou, né? Chloe: Não. E nem quero saber. Chloe vai caminhando e o cara estranho vira para trás. Cara estranho: Vamos ver se tá com essa moral toda, então. Segundo cara estranho: Vaca. Chloe mostra o dedo do meio e sai do tumulto. Chloe: (pensando) É, já vi que não vai rolar bate-cabeça pra mim. Beleza. Chloe: (pensando) Talvez eu consiga uma visão melhor do show lá de cima. Um novo dialogo é desbloqueado, ela poderá usar para obter alguma informação extra com Frank Bowers Segunda interação com Frank Bowers Quem é o cara que eu irritei?= Quem é o cara que eu irritei? Chloe: Viu aquele cara com quem eu trombei? Ele achou que eu devia saber quem ele é. Frank: Ah, sim. Eu conheço ele. Trabalha pro Damon. Chloe: Damon Merrick? Frank: Então já ouviu falar nele. É o dono daqui. O Damon é... um amigo meu. |-|Onde essas escadas vão dar?= Onde essas escadas vão dar? Chloe: (pergunta) Onde essas escadas vão dar? Frank: (irônico) Ahn... lá em cima? Chloe: Puxa, obrigada, Frank. Quero dizer, será que dá pra ver a banda lá de cima? Frank: Como que eu vou saber? O piso de cima tá todo fodido, tá? Ninguém sobe lá. Chloe: (se despede) Deixa pra lá. Frank: (se despede) Que se dane. Chloe começa a subir as escadas, após pisar em uns dos degraus, ela verifica o piso podre mas ignora. Chloe: Isso aí! Finalmente consegui, não acredito! Chloe começa a curtir o show, ela dança, se senta e depois deita. Mas logo em seguida, ela é interrompida pelos mesmos dois caras estranhos. Segunda interação com os caras estranhos Cara estranho: (Apontando o dedo na cara de Chloe e irritado) Você derramou a minha cerveja. Vaca. Chloe se levanta e vai em direção aos dois caras estranhos. Chloe: Você devia ter mais cuidado. O lugar tá cheio. Cara estranho: Não gosto dessa sua atitude. Chloe tenta ir embora mas o cara estranho não deixa. Cara estranho: Ah, não acabamos ainda. Chloe pede desculpas. Chloe: Ei, me desculpa pela cerveja, tá? Cara estranho: Isso não basta. Chloe insulta e aponta o dedo para o cara estranho. Chloe: Então que tal eu dizer o quanto vocês são patéticos, fazendo essa ceninha por causa de uma cerveja derramada? Segundo cara estranho: Acho que ela tá desafiando a gente, cara. Cara estranho parte lentamente pra cima de Chloe, fazendo ela recuar lentamente e o segundo cara estranho o acompanha. Cara estranho: Ela vai engolir cada palavra. Cada. Palavra. Segundo cara estranho: Isso vai ser bom. Cara estranho: (apontando o dedo para Chloe) Vou ensinar boas maneiras pra essa pirralha. Chloe vai recuando e olha para trás e vê que está sem saída. Chloe: (Insegura) Falando sério! Vai querer me ver zangada aqui? Por que eu tô ficando. E não vai ser legal. Não vai! Segundo cara estranho: (botando pilha) Ela acha que pode contigo! O cara estranho quebra a garrafa, e pronto para apunhalar Chloe com a garrafa quebrada, quando de repente é interrompido por uma garota. Garota estranha: Ei, Otário! Agora entramos na primeira escolha de maior impacto do jogo. Atacar= Atacar Chloe irá aproveitar a distração dos caras estranhos e pegará a garrafa da mão e baterá com a mesma na testa do cara. O segundo cara estranho acerta um soco em cheio no seu olho direito (da perspectiva de Chloe) e ela coloca a mão no local atingido e vai para a garota estranha. Chloe: Rachel? Rachel olha zangada pros dois caras e puxa Chloe pela mão, descendo as escadas rapidamente. |-|Fugir= Fugir Chloe irá aproveitar a distração dos caras estranhos e irá correr para a Rachel. Ela irá jogar uma garrafa na testa do cara estranho, acertando-o em cheio e derrubando-o. Chloe corre em direção a garota estranha. Chloe: Rachel? Rachel olha zangada pros dois caras e puxa Chloe pela mão, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Ambas começam a correr, rapidamente, até a entrada da platéia. Frank, sentado no sofá, irá notar e verá que teve um tumulto lá em cima. Ele impedirá dos caras estranhos irem atrás delas. Os caras estranhos tentam passar por Frank. Cara estranho: (com pressa)Me solta, Frank! Frank: Não vai rolar. Se acalma! Cara estranho: Qual é, cara! Chloe e Rachel ficam observando a cena. Frank: Vai embora. Cara estranho: Que merda. Não fode. Frank: Dá o fora daqui. Elas esboçam um sorriso, e num ato de sarcasmo, Rachel manda um beijo e Chloe manda um beijo e logo em seguida mostrando o dedo do meio. Elas vão para a plateia e começam a curtir, dançar a noite inteira do concerto da Banda Firewalk. Casa dos Price (2º andar) Quarto da Chloe Quarto da Joyce Banheiro Casa dos Price (terreo) Sala de estar Cozinha Garagem com David Pequenas notas de diálogo Bate boca Dinheiro Categoria:Episódios (Prequel) — Roteiros Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm